Gwevin Fairytales
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: It's a basic telling of all the familiar fairytales with a bit of a twist. For all Kwevin fans, some Ben Julies too.
1. Gwen and the 10 Aliens

**Blue Kitsune**: Hi everyone I recently got into the whole Ben 10 and love it, especially with the obviously pairings of Gwevin and hope you like this as there's more to come later with other fairytales. Some will range from k+ to T or maybe close to M so giving a heads up with anyone who might like a little smut. So please read and review.

I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force but the idea of this story only.

* * *

Gwevin Fairytales

* * *

Gwendolyn and The Ten Aliens

Once upon a time in a world million of light years away on a planet where magic thrived and everyone living in prosperity, people and creatures alike living together and were ruled by a kind leader. But the king then died and soon his queen, Charmcaster took over and things were never the same.

The years passed and those that stay while others had been forcible banish and the ones who were witches or could do magic were executed because the queen wanted to be the only one with power and have no one usurp her.

Life was not so wonderful anymore. Everyone live in fear and began losing hope of one day reliving the good times before she came into power. Not too far from the kingdom and standing in an open field, a young woman who was looking through her telescope and seeing the many constellations and planets above. She had been readjusting the knob when she saw the first shooting star flying across the sky. She closed her eyes and made a wish.

"Oh I wish to have a child, with skin as white as the lunar moons, lips as red as Mars and eyes as green as the Petropia planet. Please grant me this wish." As soon as she said this and a few months prior her wish granted and got what she always wanted.

She gave birth to a girl, a beautiful daughter with pure green eyes and hair as fiery red like the setting sun on the day she was born and named her Gwendolyn. But alas her mother only last long only enough to give her that name and then pass on into the next life. Gwen left to be raised by her grandfather Max.

Max took care of both Gwen and his other grandchild, Ben who also lost his parents as well. The three lived together and despite how bad things were, they managed it though as time went by for them.

Gwen and her cousin spend their days learning all kinds of things from their grandfather who taught them about the many worlds he been to and the locals he met before settling down here. Young Gwen grew to be a very beautiful and brilliant child. And by the time Gwen was fourteen she soon found she could do magic and began to teach herself what little she knew from what she read and finding she was well adept with her gift.

She knew she should keep it secret, knowing what might happened if the queen got wind of it so she practice far from the watchful eyes of others.

But it was bound to happen if not sooner rather than expected for the Queen had a magic mirror and she would ask it, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the most powerful enchantress of them all?"

The mirror reflection shifted and then a man wearing a white coat and looking bored out of his mind, "Oh it's you, why am I'm not surprised. As to answer your question you are the most powerful enchantress," Charmcaster smirked, happy to hear before Paradox finish, "For now but soon another shall wield more power and she grows more stronger and soon you shall become nothing."

When Charmcaster heard this, rage began building up inside and she demanded to know who this person was and how dare they become more powerful than she! "Tell me who this little wench is!"

"Very well." And the image shift to show Gwen in the woods practicing and looking happy as she did. Charmcaster felt anger and envy eating away at her. Not only was the brat young and pretty but was going to become more powerful than she! There was no way she was going to let that happened.

"Well we'll see about that." She pulled out some clay stone and throwing them to the ground and watch as they began to shift and take form, becoming her clay servants. She point to the image in the mirror, "Find her and kill her, NOW!"

They didn't need to be told twice as they rush off to do their mistress's bidding and eliminate the threat.

Meanwhile Gwen was finishing up for the day and was almost ready to head back home. It was getting late and almost time for supper. She hope it wasn't going to be one of grandpa's specials tonight. Just as she was about to leave the forest she heard a strange howl.

"Funny, Grandpa told us there were no Loboans here during this time." She heard them again, this time sounded much closer then before and turn to see four dark brown creatures with strange markings and realized they were the clay beasts Charmcaster control.

The queen knows and now they were coming after her! She did the only thing she could do, she ran. She running as fast she could hoping to outrun them as she try to think of a way to escape. Her magic was not strong enough to take all four of them and unless she wish to stop and try to fight all four of them at once which is crazy in her mind.

She jumped over the sharp stones and dodged the drooping branches and overgrown roots, the beasts continue their hot pursue and were right on her tail.

"Oh man!" She was feeling her legs cramp up and the forest thinning out only to lead to an edge and seeing below it a very far drop down below. In other words a dead end.

She look behind to see them not too far and then staring over the ledge once more. Her mind was telling her to be rational about this, to come up with a better solution as she closed her eyes and taking a deep breath, knowing this was insane as she made the leap!

Gwen fell, feeling the wind blowing in her face before she plunge into the river that was at the bottom. The creatures came in time to see her fall and when she did not reemerge, they believing their work to be done and left.

Gwen though had been momentarily stun but then coming to when she try to swim to the surface and coming up spurting and sputtering and swam towards the bank. She laid there for a few second catching her breath, glad to see she made it.

"Thank goodness for those swimming lessons grandpa taught us." Wet and tired but knew she could not stay out in the open and freeze to death. She needed to find a place to rest for the night.

She got up, her body sore and probably bruise but forcing it to get moving as she made the long trek and thinking all hope was lost before she spot something in the distance and as she got close saw it to be a cottage.

It was big but was strangely odd when she got inside and look around the place.

Half the rooms were bizarre, more than that the settings around the table, the chairs and even the beds she found upstairs were all different. She saw there was ten of each meaning ten people or whoever lived here and each compose of something else altogether. She saw that one setting had two extra forks and knives, one made of glass utensils, another set smaller than her thumbs and one that look more like a dog bowl than a plate with a water bowl beside it.

There was food in the middle of each dish, each one different and feeling hungry ate some from the one consisting of cooked fish and other edible food. She then felt the full weight of how tired she was and went to go find a bed to sleep in.

The beds were odd too but finding one she thought seem all right and laid down on it. Last thing she wanted was to sleep on a bed that reek of old garbage or one made of hard glass or something.

* * *

She was fast asleep by the time the owners arrive. The group was a strange bunch, consisting of different species from other worlds who had settle on this planet before they were force to live elsewhere. They had came together and made a place for themselves but when they got inside, found that someone had been in their home.

"Hey who sat in my seat!" One of them said with blue-black skin and look like a raptor with wheels on his feet and finding that someone had sat in his chair. The smallest of the group, a gray alien with bulging eyes jump onto his shoulder, "That's not all, someone came in and was sopping wet and look what a mess they left."

"Well don't look at me I didn't do it, and someone ate all my fish!" An aquatic creature that was a mixed between an alligator, a shark, an angelfish and an eel as he look down at his empty plate where his dinner had been. Then a large gorilla size dog with no eyes came running in and heading up towards the stairs. Everyone seeing where he was going followed.

The group head to where their room was and seeing someone lying in the largest bed there. They crowd around her and one of them, a strange flying insect creature with four eyes and had a bad smell went to poke her. Gwen feeling someone was poking her and thinking its' Ben as she try to tell him to stop.

"Ben quit it." The poking didn't stop and Gwen getting irritated as she made to sat up and tell Ben to stop, "BEN I MEAN IT, CUT IT OUT AND SERIOUSLY DID YOU FORGET TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH, YOUR BREATH REEKS!"

Instead of looking at her cousin's annoying face as she hoped, she saw a strange unfamiliar one and the creature smile crookedly, his eyes moving about while he waved his hand. "Hello."

Gwen almost screamed as she nearly fell off the bed before someone help her and turn to see a large creature with crystal-like skin and then seeing there were others in the room as well. "Oh this is so not my day."

"You're telling us." Another creature said, his body look to be made of magma stones and his head and hands were on fire, "No one expect to find a chick in our house and not in one of our beds, specially Fourarms here." He pointing to the one with the four limbs who had them both crossed, "So who are you anyways…"

"Gwendolyn but you can call me Gwen."

"My name's Heatblast. And the grumpy one over here is Fourarms." Then everyone else also introduce themselves.

"XLR8."

"Stinkfly!"

"Ghostfreak."

"Gray Matter."

"Upgrade."

"Ripjaw."

"Diamondhead. And that be Wildmutt over there." He point to the one beside her, his purple tongue hanging out before he licked her in greeting. Gwen almost ewwed when she got her face covered in saliva. "So what brings you to our home."

She told them about what happened back in the forest and how she ran for her life and then ended up here. "Charmcaster must've found out about my powers and now wants to kill me. Oh man what am I going to do, Grandpa Max and Ben are probably—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up, did you say Charmcaster as in the sorceresses! She was the one who banish us from our homes in the kingdom!"

"Yeah she kicked us out thinking we were so weird or freaky." The ghost-like creature said and everyone nodded, "I wouldn't mind giving her a piece of my mind!" Everyone then turn to Gwen, "Ok we'll let you stay but only if you take care of things around here, don't want to have a free loaner lying about doing nothing. Everyone picks up their slack or they leaves."

"Ok got it." It was settled and so Gwen was allowed to stay and did all the house chores, cleaning the rooms and making them food and all the other things that needed to be done while the others did their jobs to make a living.

Diamondhead work at a mine and Fourarms went with him to carry the load and make the work go by faster. XLR8 had a job doing deliveries; Ripjaw catching fish for the market to sell, Grey Matter riding on Wildmutt to do entertainment in town. She didn't know what Upgrade or Ghostfreak did but she had heard the floating spirit singing some tune, 'This is Halloween…' to himself and not sure where that was going.

Gwen also practice her magic during her free time and sometimes was thinking of Ben and Grandpa and wondering how they were doing. She hope they were all right while she was here and wish she could tell them she was ok…

* * *

Meanwhile a few days later, Charmcaster who believe Gwen was long gone and turn once again to her enchanted mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most powerful enchantress of them all?"

Paradox look at her, "Oh well I don't think I should tell you this but you may seem like it now but Gwen is becoming more adept and is faring fine, her powers increasing and is becoming better than you. Good day." Then Paradox disappeared leaving a stunned queen as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"WHAT THAT IMPOSSIBLE!" Charmcaster was angry that Gwen had slip through her fingers well if she wanted something done one had to do it herself. She decided to take matter in her own hands. She took on a disguise of a peddler woman and making her way towards where Gwen was.

Gwen was alone in the house, her chores all finished and lunch almost ready as she set the pot to boil. Everyone should be back soon as she made to take a breath and sit down.

But then she heard a voice outside shouting, "Charms for sell, charms, lovely charms!" Gwen looked out the window and saw an old lady carrying a basket full of interesting charms. Curious, Gwen came outside and went to the old woman, "Excuse me ma'm but what are you doing out here—"

"Oh my what a pretty girl you are and I'm sure someone like you be interest in something like these." She showed her her odd assortments and Gwen seeing all kinds of magic artifacts she knew only from what she read. Gwen was busy looking while the old lady came closer, "I bet you're interest, how about this dear."

She pulled out what appeared to be a fine sash, one that was made of pure silk and the color of violet, her favorite color. She fingered the material, "Gee I don't know, I mean I don't have any money on me."

"Well how about you try it then!" Before Gwen could refuse the woman wrap it around her waist and started to knot it, real tight. "It's tight, I can't breath."

She try to reach the knot but the old woman stop her, holding her hands in a vise grip and Gwen finding it hard to breath as it became tighter and tighter with each breath she took.

It was long before she start to become blue and was feeling lightheaded. She then collapse and did not move as she fell to the floor.

Charmcaster seeing her lie there still and believe she was dead. "Ha serves you right for trying to be the most powerful sorceress loser!" She then left, seeing her work was done and Gwen was no more.

Half an hour later after Charmcaster did her dirty deed and everyone making their way back for lunch, Diamondhead and Fourarms were the first to arrive but when they saw Gwen on the floor, they rush to her side and try to find what was the matter. They saw the sash wounded too tight and Diamondhead shift his hand to cut it through allowing Gwen to breath while Fourarms held her up as she try to catch her breath. Everyone else had arrived and seeing what was going on came to her aid.

"What happened?" Gwen told them about the old woman and what she did to her before she passed out.

"It must have been Charmcaster. This has her name all over it." Heatblast said as he held the sash and immediately burned it so to rid it of its' presence. Everyone agree and then look to Gwen, warning her to not let anyone come in without them there. She promised, knowing what could happened if they hadn't arrived to save her. She try not to think about it as they made their way inside the cottage to eat. Yet she couldn't help but feel this wouldn't be their last meeting, oh no it wouldn't.

Charmcaster who return to the castle and head towards her room, went to her mirror and ask, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most powerful enchantress of them all?"

Paradox appeared and almost moan at the same dull question, "If I had to say it once, I'll say it again, fair Gwendolyn is the most powerful and frankly you aren't. So there ta-ta!"

When she heard this, she realize her plot had been foil. "Rats looks like I'll have to go with plan B." She then look to her other magical objects, trying to find the one thing that could kill that infuriating girl and be rid of that pest for good.

* * *

The next day, Gwen was left alone again but they promise to come by early to check. She didn't want her friends to worry and told them she wouldn't allow Charmcaster to trick her again. She was outside the house, finishing washing the clothes and was hanging them to dry when she heard someone calling out.

"Wares for sell, ware for sell!" Oh no, Gwen wish she could run into the house and lock the door but by the time she turn she saw another woman, different but knowing had to be one in the same.

"I'm sorry, not interest!" She said before she could say something but the woman block her path. "But surely you must want something, a pretty girl like you with such fine red hair. I know just what you need."

The woman plucked out a very beautiful comb with intricate design and Gwen couldn't help but feel draw to it, as if under a spell. She wanted the comb, to hold it, to feel it teeth brush through her hair…

"Are you interest now, well how about we give your hair a comb?" Gwen's mind was screaming, telling her it's a trap, a trap but it seem her body move on it's own as she sat down and allow the old woman to take it and brush it through her hair, the poison slowly seeping in and before Gwen realize too late and then falling into blackness and unconscious.

The woman seeing her lying still and smiling as she saw that she wouldn't come back. "And stay dead you worthless peasant!" And laughing maniacally as she left the woods, believing Gwen was a goner.

After Charmcaster left and later around the same afternoon, Wildmutt with Gray Matter riding on his back were returning home carrying a basket of goodies for everyone only to find Gwen on the ground not moving and seeming lifeless.

"Gwen!" Wildmutt ran over and moving to her side, nudging her head with his face and trying to wake her. Gray Matter jump down off his back and went to go find what it was that cause Gwen to be like this. He found the source when he got to her head and found the comb lodge there. He try pulling it out and only with the help of Wildmutt who grab onto his suit and together manage to remove it.

It took a while for Gwen to recover and by the time she came to found she was lying in the extra bed and that everyone was surrounding her. Her head ached and she was very much thirsty but seeing the look of concern on everyone's face certain something had happened.

"Oh my head." Gwen felt the back of her head, wincing in pain before remembering what occurred. "Charmcaster, she came and she…" She told them what she knew, knowing she had been somehow under a spell and that she had almost been dead had they remove the said object from her.

Diamondhead then said, "Well we best keep a watchful eye out, knowing that if she finds out you're alive, she won't rest until you're good as dead." Everyone agree and Gwen was hoping that she wouldn't have to go and see Charmcaster again any time soon, but oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Charmcaster was in her castle, gloating over finally getting rid of that girl and went to her mirror, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the most powerful enchantress of them all?"

Paradox appeared looking at the queen, "Don't you get tired of hearing this?" But one look from her made him shut up, "Fine, to be truthfully honest you still are but soon Gwen will be the one who's at the top and you at the bottom, cheerio!"

Charmcaster almost screamed, "WHAT WHY THAT LITTLE—" There was no end, that girl had like the lives of a cat, a very annoying one and needed to be put to sleep. A very deep sleep, one where she could never wake up from. Looks like she was going to have to pull out the big guns now.

"And I'll see to it that if she dare comes back that she'll rue this day she mess with me!" And so the queen began to plot for the demise of fair Gwen.

The next day Gwen was left by herself again but this time she wasn't alone. She had Wildmutt, seeing how the canine-like beast would make a better protector for her and keep an eye out should the queen come by anytime soon.

So as she was practicing her magic and playing fetch with Wildmutt, throwing the stick as far she could. But while this was going on, she didn't expect to hear someone she never thought she see again.

"Gwen, Gwen!" She turn and her eyes widen when she saw it to be her cousin coming out from the forest. "BEN!"

She rush over and embraced him, tears streaming down her face, "I thought I never see you again!" She pulled back and look at her cousin.

Ben smiled, "So did I, I missed you, Grandpa has too." Gwen look away, feeling guilty for not letting them know she was all right.

"I'm sorry, I really want to tell you I was fine but then Charmcaster could have…she…" Ben put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey as long as you're ok we glad to know you're safe. Beside I brought you something from home. I know they're your favorite."

He then took something out of his pocket and held it out. Gwen seeing what was in her cousin's hand, "Oh Ben you shouldn't have." A red apple, one of the sweetest one on this planet, it grew yearly and was her favorite.

Ben hand it to her, "Go on it won't bite." Gwen didn't seem to take notice of her cousin's strange behavior, the way his eyes gleam darkly as she found her mouth watering and wanting to bite into the fruit.

She brought the fruit to her mouth and taking a bite from it. Then no sooner had she done that, she fell to the ground, the air leaving her and becoming still as before her sight become dim and seeing her 'cousin' standing over her looking triumphant.

When Charmcaster saw she was good as dead, Gwen no longer a thorn in her side began to laugh cruelly, "Let see if your alien friends help you out of this one!" Just as she said this she saw the large beast, the one that had been in the woods before coming back and sensing Charmcaster and the dead Gwen. Dropping the stick and howling in rage, the Vulpimancer rushed over and lung straight for the queen.

Charmcaster took a step back and then saying a spell that threw the massive beast back and into the house, knocking down a wall and laying unconscious. Again Charmcaster knew that Gwen was long gone and there was no way of reviving her and return to her castle, leaving Gwen's body to be found.

When the others return to find Gwen dead and Wildmutt lying inside their home with a hole in the wall, they realized what happened. They try to revive Gwen but no matter how they try she did not breath nor stir.

Their vain attempt to keep her safe had failed and knowing what must be done as they made to prepare her as she deserve a proper funeral. Diamondhead and Fourarms carved her a casket that look like it was made of green crystal and laid her inside it and putting it near the area she practice her magic.

They mourn for her and leaving her coffin there in the open, not wanting to bury her and they came everyday to see her, looking at her lying in her glass compartment and looking almost as if in a deep sleep instead of lying dead in there.

* * *

Days turn into weeks, weeks into months then a year before the anniversary of her death came around and was around that time when two young men came riding in through the forest.

"So tell me again why we're here Tennyson." Asked a young man with broad shoulder and dark black hair and dark eyes. He looked towards his companion, about the same age but a year younger with light brown hair and light green eyes.

The man sigh, "It was around this time when my dear cousin disappeared. We use to play here and grandpa taught us a lot about this place."

"Right and that was when you decide to search for her right?" It was true. When Grandpa Max and Ben found out Gwen disappeared, they decided to go find her, traveling as far they could and had end up in the other kingdom where Ben met the lady Julie, close companion of Prince Kevin. He had taken the two in and Ben became recently engage with his friend. Ben didn't forget how worried he was of his cousin and soon decided to visit the spot where he hoped he might find a clue to Gwen's whereabouts.

He didn't want to think the worse should she met her end at some creatures in this place. Kevin seeing his concern look to him, "Come on let's go."

The two rode through the forest, taking their time to look around and it wasn't until Kevin rode ahead and further than where Ben would have gone but had stop at what he saw. Ben join him when he saw him he slow down, "Kevin what is it, why you…"

He look and saw the transparent glass case sitting in the clearing and seeing what made him stop as he saw who was in it. "No it can't be…"

Kevin got off his mount and walk towards the case, never taking his eyes off the woman he saw inside. The serene expression of peace on her lovely face, so beautiful and still and yet almost as if she were alive and was asleep. The red hair fan out around her head giving her a halo effect and thinking she look like an angel lying there like that. She look almost too ethereal to be real and had to see if she really existed.

"Kevin wh-what are you doing?" He almost ran over as Kevin removed the lid to reach out to touch her and just as his hand made to touch her skin, feeling how soft and smooth it was, like silk but better.

His eyes drawn towards her lips and reaching out to stroke them, wondering what it be like to kiss them. He bend over and about to brush his lips with her, just a mere few inches from making contact when—

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ben and Kevin turn and Kevin immediately pull himself away just as he saw the four-arm Tetramand swing his fists at him. Kevin dodge and try to grab his sword, ready to defend himself. Ben rushing towards him, ready to help when a blue blur rush in front of him, a visor over his face before it was remove and look at him, "Get ready for a fight!"

And was not long before others began showing up and the odds were against them, seeing how two people had disturb the resting place of their dear friend.

Diamondhead made to shoot diamonds at Kevin and Ben just as he narrowly missed being bitten by the large canine Vulpimancer and shout a warning to Kevin.

"Kevin watch out." Kevin turn and seeing the green shards heading for him and immediately jump out of the way before he found himself rolling into the coffin and then tumbling right out along with Gwen.

Kevin landed on his back and Gwen right on him, the impact causing the apple piece lodge in her throat to fall out and Gwen slowly began to regain consciousness. It was not long before she open her eyes and finding herself in a different place and her friends there and then taking notice she was on top of someone and looking to see she was on a dark haired stranger and couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and fast.

"Um hi…" Kevin didn't know what to say as he found himself staring into those beautiful green eyes and couldn't form any words as to what to say other than, "Hello."

They could have stay like that forever, not caring what else happened around them. The moment was cut short however when she felt someone lift her up and then seeing it was Fourarms and everyone gathering around them, rejoicing to see her alive.

It wasn't until she saw Ben that she broke loose and ran over to him, "Ben! Ben is it really you?" Ben nodded, "Of course it's me, who else do you think I be, dweeb."

Gwen smiled and wrapping her arms around him, happy to see her cousin, her real cousin after all this time. When she let go Ben introduce his friend, "This is Prince Kevin." Then turning to Kevin, "Kevin this is my cousin Gwen."

Ben could see that the prince and his cousin had the same look when he and Julie first met all those months ago. Ben turn to his cousin wanting to know what exactly happen, "So what happened to you Gwen, why did you, I mean…"

"It's a long story." She said as it seem that it felt like eons as she didn't know how to explain what occurred in what seem like almost forever.

"Maybe you can tell us about it on the way back." Kevin suggested and Gwen immediately agreed before she look to her friends and then back to Kevin, "If it's all right may my friends come too."

The prince nodded, "Sure, com'n then." He mount his steed and help Gwen on and everyone headed towards his kingdom where there was to be a celebration that was not to be forgotten.

Meanwhile with Charmcaster as she had no idea of Gwen's recent resurrection before a week later a wedding invitation arrive and was going to go attend. But not before asking her mirror, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the most powerful enchantress of them all."

Paradox appeared and he seem to be rather please about something as he says, "Well I'm sure to that you think it's you but you only come in second because Gwen comes in first so sorry, well not really. Ta-ta."

He disappear and Charmcaster couldn't believe it. "No that's impossible, no, she's dead, no it's a joke, a stupid joke from a stupid mirror." That's what she told herself as she decide to go head to the wedding of a Sir Tennyson and Lady Yamamoto.

As she reach the other kingdom, she seeing humans and aliens in the reception and taking her seat like everyone else and then seeing the Prince stand up to announce something.

"It's to my great pleasure that I tell you I have found my bride, one who I believe you will all love as much as I do as I announce to you my chosen queen. I give you the lady Gwendolyn Tennyson."

Charmcaster felt her face pale as she heard the doors open and then came in Gwen followed by her ten associates, dress in the finest robes and looking every bit as regal and all the more beautiful as she went to her future husband's side and looking loving into his eyes. She then turn to the crowd, "I would also like to make say to a certain someone in this room, her highness, Queen Charmcaster."

"And as fair we had decided to give you a parting gift for all that you done for my bride." Kevin then snap his fingers when the ten aliens crowd around her and Fourarms grabbing her by the arms and then Heatblast came over, carrying a pair of hot-iron shoes, keeping them nice and hot for her.

"Though you might like these. They're the latest fashion statement because these shoes will look totally hot on you." And he wasn't kidding as Kevin and Gwen left the room, leaving the entertainment for their guests and Charmcaster's screams.

Gwen hadn't had like the idea but Kevin and Ben said that she deserved it for what she has done not only to her but to the people as well. Calling it fair justice and so they let justice be served for all those in favor to see the Queen pay for what she did.

It was two weeks after her cousin's wedding that Kevin and Gwen were married and as for the ten aliens, Kevin made them his royal advisors and allowed them to lived in his castle along with Ben and Grandpa and Julie. They also told the story to Kevin and Gwen's children as they retold the story over and over and they passed on to their children.

And as the famous saying goes they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: So what you think I hope you like because the next one is going to interesting. Next time on Gwevin fairytales. Kevinstileskin!


	2. Kevinstileskin

**Blue Kitsune**: Hi here's the new editions to the Gwevin fairytales and I'm sure you'll like this version better than the old one but let me know how you like it. Please read and review. Blue Kitsune does not own Ben 10 Alien Force with only the exception of this story idea I came up with.

* * *

Kevinstileskin

In a kingdom far away there was a greedy king, a king who cared more about his wealth than for his country's welfare. He rule with neither concern nor compassion. He showed no mercy to any and was relentless towards those who did not pay their taxes. Their lives were in his hands and to avoid his punishments was to pay if they wish to live.

Yes it wasn't easy living under the king and wasn't going to get better, not with the misfortunate that had occurred for the Tennyson.

The old miller had fallen ill and the work had yet to be finished by the time they had to pay their monthly dues. The miller's grandson had to go before his highness to explain why they did not have enough to pay their taxes. He knew what could happen if he didn't come up with something, for the sake of his family and hoping would give them more time to work off what they owe.

Before he could consider what he was saying without thinking it through, he told the king the first thing that popped into his head and not realizing how this would be for his cousin.

Want to know what she thought, well…

* * *

Gwen was furious, no, more than that she was outraged! How could he do something as stupid as this?! Of all the lamebrain ideas, this one takes the cake. What was Ben thinking when he told the king she could spin straw into gold! When she gets her hands on him, he was going to regret bringing her into this!

She turn to the guards, both station on either side of her and keeping a firm grip as they made sure she didn't try to run as they went up the stairs.

Oh she would have and gone back to the throne room and given the king a piece of her mind along with it. She look to both guards and kept saying the same thing to them just to get the message through these knuckleheads, "I'm telling you for the hundredth time, I can't do it! Haven't you been listening to a word I said! I—UGH!"

Her foot got caught on one of the steps and would've fell forward if it weren't for them holding her and not bothering to slow down and wait for her to recover her footing. She again glared at them. Oh what wonderful treatment she gotten since she was brought here.

First they barge into their home unannounced and before she had a chance to understand what was happening was being taken to the castle. No time for questions while being dragged there rather forcibly she might add. She had no idea what this was about but it seem that she should see what their king wanted but had a feeling it wasn't going to be at all good.

Her intuition had been right when she enter the throne room where the king was and seeing Ben with him as well. Something was up when he didn't making eye contact with her and having an idea it was partly his fault they were all here. But her attention was drawn to the king when he told her what this was all about and why this had to do with her, everything becoming quite clear and then the guards that had brought her were again escorting her down the hall away from them. She didn't even have a chance to say something in her defense while they dragged her down the hall to god knows where and then up a spiraling staircase later.

Now here she was getting tired of being ignored and just when she was ready to start her rant again saw they made it to the top where there was a barred door on the other side. They threw the door open and immediately shoved her right in.

Gwen stumble and fell to the ground, bringing herself up as she looked at her new surroundings before seeing the king make his 'graceful' appearance.

Mike Morningstar, AKA the king looked at her, seemingly bored and not even bothering to care that she was here because he only wanted one thing and one thing only. The king turn to her, showing no interest in what else she had to say as he cut her before she could open her mouth to speak.

"It does not matter wherever you're your concerns lie whether it's true or not. If by tomorrow this room is not filled with gold when I return, it will not only be your life on the line but your family as well. So I suggest you start spinning then." Then with a twirl of his royal cape turn away and let the door shut in her face before she could get one more word out and was left alone in this room.

Unbelievable! Simply unbelievable, the nerve of him! She grit her teeth and her hands clench and unclench themselves, her knuckles turn white as she thought how she wanted to run up and bang her fists against the door, hitting it until the damn thing fell over.

But what's the point, if she didn't know better she think she was acting like Ben back when they were kids and she was suppose to be the mature one. Beside they weren't going to listen so why should she waste her energy that wasn't going to get her anywhere.

She sigh and sat in the middle of the room, thinking what a day this turn out to be. She wish she could find a way to get leave the kingdom and get away from this wretched place as far beyond the galaxy. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life or what little she had living in poverty and under the rule of some stuck up king.

But she knew she wasn't the only one in the same boat she was. Poor grandpa, he had gotten sick and she and her cousin had to make up for the lost time with work piling up from lack of helper and being just the two of them working the mill. They barely even made enough to survive under the king's brutal taxing and how was this supposed to help them?

Again she didn't know what Ben had been thinking as he put them in a much worse situation than what they had going. But she supposed he hadn't thought this would turn out this way. Could things get any worse? She stared at all the hay around her, piles and piles of it reaching as high to the ceiling and look could topple over her at any second.

All this and to be done by tomorrow, it would take a miracle for that to happen.

"So what am I suppose to do? How does the king expect me to turn all this into gold?" She thinking how in the world was she to do the impossible and letting out her frustration, knowing no one would hear her even if they could, "I'm not an alchemist for crying out loud!"

"Well for one thing, alchemist don't turn straw into gold, it's lead and second that's our job." She almost jump when she heard the voice and spun around and seeing she wasn't the only one in the room. She hadn't even noticed him there when she got in but must've been there the whole time or that what she thought. There was no other way in so how unless there was a reason for him being here.

Great, did the king send someone to keep an eye on her, no doubt to make sure she didn't escape right? Yeah right and with what a whole bunch of straw and a spinning wheel, what was she going to do, spin her way out?

But there was something odd about this stranger, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He was leaning against the wall, his form staying in the shadows before he came out and got a good look at him.

He was tall, almost a head taller than she with long black hair reaching to his broad shoulders. A black leather vest that was half open at the chest and wearing dark pants and boots. He wore an odd charm around his neck and something seem off before she saw the pointed ears and strange intricate markings he bore on his chest and down his left arm, indicating he was not from this world. She taking it in and putting this all together and then jump to the conclusion while not able to believe it possible and thinking she must've lost it.

It was official, she finally crack and was now seeing things and was going to be spending her days up here talking to fictional characters. Oh lord, this was just terrific! It seem she had been still before she see the elf standing to the corner and then appearing in front of her, waving his hand in her face and then place it on her cheek, "Hello anyone there?"

She shriek and moving on the back of her hands and then pointed a shaking finger at him, now knowing that it wasn't an illusion when she felt the warmth radiate from his palm on contact.

"You're, you're an elf!" She couldn't believe it! All those stories her grandfather use to tell her she had thought to be simple fairytales that were no more real than the tooth fairy. But now here was actually proof that they exist and she was in a room with one.

The elf rolled his dark eyes as he crossed both arms and spoke sarcastically, "No I'm your fairy godmother, of course I'm an elf what did you expect?"

Ok so much for her first impression of them. Now getting over her sudden shock and becoming calm again as she look at him, "Well for one thing you don't exactly look like one, no offense. I mean Grandpa use to tell us stories and I thought they were, ah your kind that is um…"

"What cute, short and all that cheery? Well hate to break it to you but as you can see I'm the real deal but that's not why I'm here. I could hear you whining from all the way in the other realm and had to see what's up? And apparently I can see you got your hands pretty full with what you got."

He saw all the hay lying around and curious about that and as to why she was here in the first place. Normally, he mind his own business but when he came in to see who was making all the ruckus and was very much surprise to see her and wondering what was up.

She look to him and told him what happened, telling him how her cousin had told the king what she could do 'which I can't' and was brought here against her will and now force to do this. By the time she finished he looked like he was the one who couldn't believe it.

"So you got stuck in a dead end job thanks to your stupid cousin. And the king thinks you can do that?!" He then began to laugh unable to hold it after hearing her story, "Man I don't know which one more stupid, your cousin or the king believing you can actually do this."

She gave him a fierce scowl which made him stop and then taking in how high the stacks were and whistled low and shakes his head, "Boy sucks to be you, but hey if worse comes to worse, you could always see if you can't cut him a deal and—"

"I'm not about to do that! Forget it uh huh no way!" Gwen glared at him. How dare he suggest that of all things? There was no way she would sell herself like some cheap harlot to the king!

The elf held up his hands almost taken aback, "Hey relax, didn't mean to get your feathers ruffled there, sheesh just a suggestion ok." This didn't lighten the mood and still feeling the gloomy atmosphere coming from her.

Boy she really was in a jam; perhaps he could do something to help her out. He scratch the back of his head, thinking and then turn to her and said, "Ok look I can be of some help but I'm not doing it for free. My services don't come cheap you know."

Gwen was almost surprise while at the same time suspicion for where this might go. She try to figure what kind of angle he was going for since he suddenly offer his help right out of the blue.

Her grandpa had also warn her that some tend to deceive people for all their worth and weren't very trustworthy. Looking at him, she think he might try and steal everything from under her and leave her with nothing. She wonder what could be up his sleeve as she look him straight in the eye, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Now the elf's eyebrow rose but seeing how she wasn't going to trust him at the drop of a hat without some sort of proof and seeing he had no choice but to show her. He took a piece of hay from the ground and holding it in his hand.

She watched carefully as the straw slowly began to shift then morph itself in and after a while laying in the palm of his hand was a chuck of gold. She was almost shock to say and when she reach to touch it, feeling it's full weight in her hand and realize it was real.

The elf look pretty smug seeing her reaction, "That was a freebie but don't get use to it, I can also do this." He snapped his fingers and then the piece of gold turn back into hay in her hand.

Ok so he wasn't lying but still she was a bit wary of what she was getting herself into despite what she had seen. "So I give you something and in return you'll help me turn all this into gold, is that right?"

He smirk then nodded, seeing she got the picture, "That's the deal. Unless you know how to do it be my guest but this may be your only once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and I don't give out the same offer twice in this millennium so better think fast cause I don't like my time being wasted for nothing."

Gwen knew he had a point, nothing was done for free and if she refused then she would be screwed. The only problem was she didn't have much other than what she had on her, which was practically nothing. It hadn't been easy on her and her family, being dirt poor and her parents and her cousin's folks dying a few years, leaving her and Ben with their grandpa to fend for themselves.

The only thing she had that she valued was her mother's necklace. A small family keepsake before her mother passed away and wishing there was something else she could give him but for her family's sake knew what she had to do.

"I'll let you have this." She taking off her necklace and hand it to him and waited to hear his answer. He stare at it, seeing what kind of trinket she had and then to her. It didn't look to be worth much, not that he thought so but she was willing to part it for him to help her out.

And beside how can he say no as he looked at her and could tell how she needed as much help she could to pull this off.

"It will have to do." He pocketed the necklace and then stuck out his hand to her, "Ok you have yourself a deal."

She took it and holding it as they shook, knowing they were in this together and part of her was a bit relieve in having someone else here to keep her company for the meantime.

"I'm Gwendolyn but you can call me Gwen if you want. What about you, what's your name?" The elf looked almost surprised as if no one ever asked him that before but then how many humans has he met in his life. He knew what could happen if he told her his true name but when he stare into her green eyes and seeing the trust in them, "Kevin." He saw her smile and found he liked it when she did, almost made it seem lighter and for some reason made him feel something, something he wasn't sure of but didn't find it disturbing at all.

He then walk towards the stacks, cracking both his knuckles and feeling the magic flowing through his fingers as he got ready to show his stuff. "Ok time to get down to business." He moved around at quick speed, working diligently without trouble as pieces of gold flooded the room.

He worked through the night, making one hill of gold after the other, piling it together and working on the next pile of hay. Gwen had offered to help but he told her it wasn't necessary and she stayed out of his way and sometimes like to talk to him as he work, mostly asking question about him and was surprise by what she learned which she would never have thought.

He told her he had been born in a mortal family, saying somewhere on his family tree, one of them must had been an elf and had skipped a few generation before he came along and when his parents found that their child was not human but worse a dark elf which they believed to be the worst kind of all mystical creatures in the world.

"They thought I would bring them bad luck and misfortune if I stayed with them any longer. So they took me to the woods one day and left me in the wilderness to die." He never did like talking about it, being a painful reminder of how afraid he had been when he had try to find his parents but found no sign of them as he searched high and low and realized had been left there on his own.

So young and scared but he learned to toughen up, it did not matter how many times he had cry himself to sleep and feeling the raw burn of being abandoned kept his spirit from breaking and made him who he was now. Sometimes the reminder of it was like feeling an old knife twisting in it, the old scar that still was open to this day, not able to close up and heal and made the pain become worse with every waking moment.

He didn't see Gwen's reaction, not knowing how shock she was after finding out how terrible it must've been for Kevin and feeling sorry for him at the same time.

"That's awful, how could they do that to you and at such a young age." Poor Kevin. She couldn't imagine someone would go and do that to their child and leave him out in the forest without any chance of surviving by himself. Again it made her think maybe that was why he was like this but not sure if there was more to it as she waited to hear the rest. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Kevin…"

Kevin did not let it show how surprise to hear her apologize for something that wasn't her fault. He pretend it did not matter, the past being the past now and continue as if this was no big deal to him at all as he relive the story of his life.

"Hey I managed and got by being on my own so it turn out ok. I was able to learn to use my magic thanks to some elf who showed me what I needed to learn and gave me some pretty good advice. But being what I was in their social circle, it didn't sit so well with the rest of them and my mentor had to send me away and I was alone again. I got by and learn to take care of myself."

He then glance over his shoulder at her, "Beside it's better this way…sometimes dealing with it makes you stronger." and turn back to his work. Gwen was stun to hear him say it so casually and yet tell there was a deep undertone of some deep regret in it. She stood up and walked over to him, making him stop what he was doing.

"No it's not. Kevin, you shouldn't think that it is. What you had to go through was downright terrible and no one should experience the hardness and turmoil by themselves, especially you. And I'm really sorry for that."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he turn and look at her. Their gaze met, his onyx orbs boring into hers and it seem they could be staring at each other forever before he broke contact and try not to get distract, not when she removed her hand and walk back to her spot.

Soon it got late and it was only half an hour later when the task was done and there were mounts of gold in the whole room.

"Well that's that." He turn around and saw she was already asleep and looking out towards the small window above them, the twinkling night sky still there but knowing that dawn was only a few hours away. He took the chance to look at her, taking in her image and imprint it to his mind. The way her face look so beautiful and serene as she sleep, her red lips parted and breathing so gently. He saw the course wool blanket by the floor and pick it up and covered her. He saw her lips curved and couldn't help but smile as he left the room, thinking she'll be ok now and no need to be bothered.

But the one thing he might miss would be seeing her again which he doubt would happen.

* * *

When morning came and the king showed up seeing all the gold in the room, more than he could count and turn to the peasant, "Seems you done a not bad job."

Gwen almost had to bit her cheek to keep from remarking something, remembering her life and her families' lives were on the line as she bow to him and look to the floor, "Thank you sire."

She hoping it would be enough to pay for their taxes and that she would be free to go. But her hopes were diminish as he said, "But this only half of what your family owes, you need to make me more if you want to complete your debt."

She almost felt like she had been slapped in the face by him. _What, how can this be?_ The king looked at her, not seeing her well shock as he spoke, "You know for a moment I had not thought it would be possible but you had prove the inedible and so you shall put your skills again for tonight in the other room."

"Other room?" She didn't have a chance to move as the guards grabbed her and carried her down and into the next room. This one look enormous and had more straw than the last one. They told her the same requirements had to be done before morning or else and locked the door behind her.

Gwen seeing the pillars of straw and knowing that her life could not get any worse but just did in a manner of a few seconds. She had thought things would be all right but now it wasn't. "Great, just great, man I hope Kevin shows up." She then plop down on a stack of hay and laid there waiting until he comes.

She didn't have to wait long as she heard a familiar voice piped in, "Well this is rather unexpected, didn't think I come and find you again." Gwen open her eyes and saw Kevin looking down at her and she almost fell over but he held out his hand and helping her to her feet. He had pulled her to his chest and stood like this before he let go, sensing the awkwardness it must've been and not looking to each other at the moment. He then took the time to look at the new room they were in.

"Ok so why are we here and is it me or is there more straw here than before?" He finally asked, wanting to rid the unease tension that had been there.

Gwen sigh, not sure how he was going to take this but seeing no other way. "Apparently the king wants me to make more for him and wants this to be done by tomorrow. I know I don't have anything else on me but I'll find some way to repay you if you could do this for me again." She didn't see the look in Kevin's face and then rubbing the back of his head, knowing what he was about to do and all for the sake of her which he had no clue as to why.

But what could she give him when she had nothing else to offer. He try to think of something and only one thing came to mind, not sure how she might take it. "Ok I'll do it but here's what I want from you first. I want you to give me…a kiss."

"What?" She almost was surprised by this strange request, never expecting to hear that from him, "You want me to give you a kiss why?" She didn't fail to see how he didn't know how to explain it himself, looking suddenly uncomfortable and looking anywhere else but her.

"J-just…well uh…" He couldn't come up with a good excuse as the reason why and thinking she might not want to, who in their right mind would want to kiss a dark elf like him. "Never mind, forget it." He knew he shouldn't have ask but as he was about to turn away Gwen stopped him by grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her.

"No wait, I mean it's just if that's what you really want ok." She had to lean up towards him and letting her lips made contact with his.

Her very first kiss and it was more than what she ever expect and never thought it would feel like this. It was hard to describe at first but it send little shiver up and down her whole body and making it tingle wherever it went from her head down to her toes. It was so strange and yet she wanted more, more than anything else in this world. His lips tasting bittersweet like black berries but more intoxicating and carving more of it.

Kevin could feel it too as it made his inside flare and spark with such strong intensity he had no way of knowing this would happen. His hand reaching behind her and pull her closer to him and having their bodies pressed together. Her eyes were closed, enjoying it and her hands moving towards his neck, feeling the soft silkiness of his hair between her fingers.

When they finally pull apart, their lungs screaming for air and her legs slightly shaking, the only thing keeping her up were his arms wrapped around her. Her lips felt swollen and could tell his were as well as they look to each other, their eyes glazed and couldn't help but ask feeling the aftereffect of their kiss still on their minds.

"What was that just now?" Kevin still trying to get over what just happened as he too seem to be in a daze, never having experience this before in his entire life and giving her a silly grin that he couldn't hold back. "I'm not sure, funny I was going to ask you the same thing."

They both step back, after finally getting back to normal and not sure what else to say or make eye contact as Kevin went to work and Gwen once again sitting on the cot and watching him from her spot.

She couldn't help as she stared at how he move, so graceful with a hint of something more that added the appeal to him that made him all the more alluring. She again thought of the kiss and her hand reaching for her lips and touch them, feeling them slightly tingle as she relive the kiss in her mind, knowing there would be no other whose kiss would give her such wonderful tremors.

Later she had fallen asleep after watching him for hours and by the time he was finished, he took one last glance at her and left. But not without thinking about that kiss and wishing he could have one more but didn't wish to wake her. "Gwen I hope everything turns out right for you…"

* * *

Gwen woke up the next day, hearing the door open and the king coming in to see her progress. She sat up and wait to hear what he would say, hoping he can let her go home.

"Is this to your liking your highness?" She pray he say that it was but he didn't and as she looked up she now saw he was looking at her strangely.

Uh oh, she knew that look and didn't like the way he was staring at her. It was almost the same one he gave when something peak his interest. He walked over and began to circle her, looking her up and down as he did and making her insides rather squirm under his gaze.

"You know at first I thought you were a mere peasant that had a stupid cousin who spun such a wild tale about you." He move towards her, "But it turns out I was wrong, very wrong."

"You don't say your majesty…" Gwen wanted to put some space between them but she stood there frozen in her spot, afraid to anger him if she dare move.

"Of course, what sort of person would I be not to see what a charming creature you are and having such a remarkable talent I might add?" She didn't like where this was going, not one bit. What he said next almost took her by surprise and might have thought she heard wrong, "If you do this for me one last time, then I shall make it my very honor to make you my queen."

"Excuse me?" She hadn't expected this, no not once had she seen this coming. The king actually proposing to her and out of the blue like this. Sure he was handsome and all but she didn't really find herself attract to him, not after what he was doing to them but she was in no position to argue as this was a request by him, his highness.

Especially if she considers that her families' lives were still at stake if she try to refuse. The king didn't let her have time to absorb this all in as he again call his guards and carried her to the next room.

Gwen was still in shock as they put her in a bigger room, this one like the last room but at least had better furnishing and there were some clean clothes she could wear and was allowed to take a bath after two days of being stuck in this place.

Clean and fresh, she sat and waited for Kevin, knowing this might be their last time together if she was to marry his highness and never see Kevin again. She thought even if she had known him for a short while, she found she like being in his company and felt more comfortable than with anyone else she had been with.

But was it because of the way he was around her or the kiss they had that made her stomach feel butterflies fluttering about?

She wish she knew and by the time she came to the sudden realization what it was, Kevin showed up. Her cheeks suddenly flush as she looked at him and try to hide the blush that came when she saw him standing there. He didn't notice as he saw he was in another room full of hay and turn to Gwen, certain what this was about.

"Hey Gwen, surprised to see you here again." But when he took in the new attire she wore, the emerald green gown matching her eyes and making her red hair look radiate and very much like a princess. She looked so beautiful right there but something seem wrong.

Why did she look like it was the end of the world then? "Um let me guess the king wants more?" He had hope to lighten the mood but she didn't say anything, not even making eye contact with him. Did he do something wrong? "Gwen what's the matter, come on you can tell me? Gwen please talk to me." He reach out to touch her shoulder but then she move aside and stare at the far corner of the room finding the cracks mildly interest.

But she knew she couldn't avoid this forever, going around in circle and leaving him out of the loop like that. He deserves to know but wonders how he would take it. Perhaps he'll be please he would no longer have to do this for her and then leave her. What did he feel about this, about her? She was so unsure of how to bring it up but if she wanted to tell him along with her feelings, now was the best time to let him know before it's too late.

She lift her gaze up from the floor, finally able to look at him and sadly nodded, "Yeah but this will be the last time because, because the king wants me to marry him."

She didn't see the shock that came over him before it disappear and his face became neutral, his voice null of all emotions as he look to the side, "…I see, all right let's get this over with."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Gwen was going to marry the king?! After all he done to her and was now engage to his royal highness. Sure the king could help make it easier on her and wouldn't have to worry about being poor anymore yet it still didn't seem right to him and bother him for some reason. A part of him wanted to refuse to let it happened.

But what would happen to Gwen, she could be punished for his selfishness. He couldn't allow that, she was too important to him.

Yet did he really want to let her go? For a while he had been full of confusion over these strange new feelings he had for Gwen, making him question himself and trying to get to the bottom of them. It took some time for him to find out what they were. Sometimes he even try to imagine life without Gwen, coming up with emptiness inside him. She made him feel different and it gave him hope having her around but also something he never had from anyone that could be taken from him.

But he didn't know if she might feel the same way for him. Maybe she doesn't, maybe she'll be happier living as a queen than a peasant. He didn't want to be hurt again, knowing if that's what she wanted. He had no idea of the internal conflict he had and was about to start working, hoping to ease the pain he felt in his chest. Why did it have to be like this? It was almost as bad the time he had been abandon but ten times worse…

Gwen saw something come over Kevin's face and having to tell him now or never. "Kevin wait, there is something I like for you to have." She walked over and then taking his large hand in hers, holding it gently before placing it over her chest. He was momentarily shock, looking from her chest to her, a little confused by her sudden action.

"Um Gwen why are you putting my hand on your…?" He didn't dare finished that as a blush came over his cheeks, trying hard not to stare down but looking at Gwen to know what she was doing.

But then she surprised him again by kissing him on the lips hard before she pulled away and explain, "I'm giving you something that only you can have. I'm giving you my heart. I want you to have it because I…I like you, a whole lot and I want to give this to you before I'm…"

He was still trying to take this all in before he was able to utter a sentence, his mind still reeling to what she said. She liked him, she really liked him! "Gwen are you sure that's what you want, I mean the King can give you almost anything you desire and I, we, I don't know how this would work out between us. I mean it might not, you being human and me a dark elf and all…"

She was taken aback by this, thinking he might be happy but seem he was unsure himself, "We don't know that, we can try, why can't you believe I want to be with you, Kevin I—"

"Don't! Don't Gwen you don't want to, I mean look at me, think of what good it would do if something were to happen, hell I'm immortal do you want me to watch as you grow old and then die, knowing I can never be with you and spend the rest of eternity wallowing in misery."

"Kevin…" She never thought that and then taking his face in her hands to look her in the eyes, "Kevin I want you to have this, I'm not going to take it back because I want you to feel what I feel, I want you to have it all. Please accept this with all my love." Their faces centimeters apart, almost touching as he again felt like he was falling but didn't care.

"Gwen you…" He bend down and press his lips against hers, feeling that same spark again only with more intensity than ever like an unstoppable flame that threaten to consume the both of them. They sat on the ground and Gwen pulled herself closer to him and breaking the kiss and taking his head and cradle it to her chest, "Kevin listen, listen to it, that my love beating for you inside." He could hear it inside her and thinking that was the most wonderful thing anyone ever gave him.

Kevin couldn't help as he felt all the emotions inside let loose and took her in his arms and pull her in for another mind-blowing kiss. Then things seem to went further as she pull his vest up over his head and he reaching in back to remove the laces from her dress and letting them fall to the floor.

Their clothes lay scatter as they made their way to the large bed, tumbling onto the silk sheets, their limbs flailing about as they made to touch one another. Kevin wish this would never end as he took his time, kissing every inch of her and enjoying the feel of her against him.

They both found it to be a wonderful experience, their first time together, exploring and laying naked panting and moaning, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm to each other.

They remaining entwine, feeling their release come like waves of passion crashing down over them, sending them over the edge and wanting more. Kevin looking once more into Gwen's eyes seeing his image reflected in them, knowing he was within her heart like she said. He brush her hair from her face and kissed her again, enjoying the sweet taste of her lips.

They made love a few more times before they grew tired and she needed to rest. He laid her down, letting her sleep while he went to go finish up the final task for her. It felt wonderful knowing someone care for him. It made all the difference in the world to him and couldn't be any happier with what had happened between them. But seeing this was to be their last time to see each other but was glad she had given him something to remember her by.

She woke up later to see all the hay gone and in its place a room full of gold and Kevin sitting by her side. Seeing him made her heart want to reach out to him but he took her hand and holding it carefully, wanting not to let go but had to as he sense time was short for them.

"Gwen there's something I should tell you before I go." He stared right into her eyes, looking serious as ever, "If you ever need to call on me, just call my name, Kevinstileskin."

She raised a brow, "Kevinstileskin, that's your name?" He nodded knowing how bad it had been to tell someone and then they laugh about it, but she nodded and said, "All right I will."

She lean over and kissed him, wishing that they could stay like this but morning would be here and knowing he was to disappear very soon. She could feel him fading as the warmth from his lips began to disappear and then open her eyes to see he was gone. But in her hand was the odd shape charm he had and was now in her possession.

"Kevin, I'll love you, always." She didn't even notice she was crying and couldn't stop even when she fell asleep with her pillow damp from all her crying.

* * *

The morning came and when the king saw the room full of gold, looking please as he turn to her, "You did well and as I promise we shall be wed." He then turn to the servants, "Make preparation for we shall marry tomorrow." She said nothing, what was there to say as she was drag to a new room, one that she would stay in until the next day. She didn't want anything to do with the preparations as she remain in the room and thinking only of her Kevin that kept her from losing it. But her heart ache through it all and nothing could mend it even as she try to.

Nothing could but him…

The day of the wedding arrive and Gwen thought it was all too soon after being prepare and dress, the servants leaving her alone for a moment of privacy which she was grateful for. Dress in beautiful white with silk and lace and holding in her hand the charm she wore around her neck despite the other fine exaggerated jewelry that did not go with it but did not matter to her.

She had try over and over to call for him, saying his name almost a dozen times just hoping he would show up.

"Kevin, Kevinstileskin, please come to me, please Kevin." But there was no sign of him as she waited and yet did not make his presence known to her.

Perhaps it was better this way…at least that's what her mind said but in her heart she knew it wasn't and perhaps it never will. No one could replace what had been given for another, not even being married to another she did not love.

She heard someone knock on her door. "Gwen you all right?" Gwen turn to see it was Ben. He look uncomfortable knowing it had been his fault that they were in this but couldn't blame him. She try to smile but it felt like her face was frozen and thought she might never smile again, not after this.

"I'm ok Ben, really I'm fine." He didn't look like he believed her but said nothing. That was not why he came to see her. He took her hand and look at her solemnly, "Gwen you don't have to do this."

She was about to say something but then heard the bell ringing and knowing the ceremony was to start. The ringing of the bells sounded more like the death toll than of a joyous moment.

She look to her cousin again and taking him in her arms and embrace him, holding him for as long she could before letting go, her eyes brimming with tears, "I'm afraid I have no choice, it's too late and I know he's not coming for me." Before Ben could ask by what she meant she pull the veil over her face and walking down the pathway towards where her new life awaited her. Her heart breaking with every step she took and feeling like the broken pieces were falling to the floor behind her, leaving a trail of a shattered heart.

The tears that glisten and roll down her cheek, people believe were of tears of joy but that was not why she cried. She made to stand beside the man she would promise herself to, the king looking all regal and wearing splendid robes that show the occasions to be a marvel to behold.

She did not look nor did she pay any attention to what the priest was saying up until he came to where he asked her if she would take Michael Morningstar as her husband?

"I…" She look to the side to where her cousin and Grandpa were, sitting in the aisle watching her and then thinking of Kevin again, wishing he had come but hadn't and sadly look down to the ground and utter, "I do."

The priest continue, "If there is any reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your—"

"I object!" Everyone turn to see Ben who had stood up and said, "Actually there's someone else who does too and his name is _Kevinstileskin_!" Suddenly the room began to shake as if by an earthquake, people began to scream and panic, wondering what was going on or if this was an omen.

Gwen not sure what was happening as she almost fell before she felt someone wrapped their arms around her from behind keeping her steady and heard a familiar voice speak in her ear, "Whoa there don't go falling on me now?"

That can't be! Her eyes widen and whirled around, hoping not to be seeing some sort of illusion as there standing right behind her, larger than life the dark elf, Kevinstileskin. Her Kevin. He gave her a smirk, "Miss me Gwen?"

"KEVIN!" She wrap her arms around him, all fears and worries washed away feeling he was real and glad to see him and then taking his head and bringing it down for a long heartfelt kiss. When he broke away he had a silly grin on his face as he look at her, "Wow I take it you did." She would have smack him, wondering what had taken him so long but didn't matter, he was here and could forgive him for being late.

He then turn to see everyone gawking at them, "Well looks like we have a wild shindigs happening here don't we?" Everyone was speechless and then Mike who was standing up, his crown askew and his clothes rather ruffle but looking a tad angry as he glared at the intruder.

How dare he! This was supposed to be his moment and now some ruffian dares to come and steal his spotlight! He looked to the elf, not caring if this was a magical creature of legend but no one makes a fool of him and gets away with it.

"Guards seize him!" They saw the soldiers coming, swords drawn and Gwen looking frighten as she clutch to Kevin but he just smirked and said, "Nope don't thinks so."

He snap his fingers and a large hole appeared and the soldiers fell right in then the hole closed in on itself. He turn his attention back to the gaping crowd, "Hey sorry to intrude, well ok maybe I'm not but I decide that it's time I take back something that's rightfully mine because she gave her heart to me," Then turning to Gwen and saying only for her, "As well as I gave mine to her."

Gwen smiled and wanting to very much kiss him right then and there but he turn to the audience again not finished, "So if you excuse us, I'm taking my woman and plan to not only ravish her but make wild passionate love to her! So see ya and don't forget to tip your waiters!"

He bend down and pick her up in his arms and then said, "Hang on, this is going to be a bit bumpy." She didn't have time as she felt a gust of wind twirling around them and holding on to him as she put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, getting slightly dizzy from the spinning of the whole room. By the time she felt the room had stopped and opening her eyes to find they were somewhere else, no longer in the church. Or in her world she realized as Kevin lowered her and she turn to him.

"Welcome to my humble abode, I know it's not much but it's home." Gwen look around, it was a bit messy but at least it wasn't too bad, kinda like her old place and found it all so charming because she was here with her love. But thinking back to his speech he made and how he said so casual about everything like that.

"Kevin did you really have to say all that?!" Gwen didn't think how she could be so embarrassed when she might never see those people again as she was now in the other realm. But still it left her feeling red in the face to find he had to say all those things and saying it smiling. He shrug, not seeing it matter now but looking to her as he took her in his arms and held her.

"What it was true, I meant every word of it," He then whisper in her ear, "Including making love to you which is about right this very second."

And keeping to his word as he carried her to the other side of the house where his bedroom was and laid her down on the large bed while helping remove her clothes and doing the same for him but stop as she had to ask him one last thing.

"Did you really mean what you said? About giving your heart to me?" He smiled, "Of course, you're the only one who ever seem to make me feel like I'm not an outsider of this place. We may be different to our light cousins, but we still have feelings and emotion that makes us one in the same."

"I'm glad to hear that, now where were we, oh yes." She kissed him on the lips and said, "I love you Kevin."

"And I love you Gwen." And that was all that need to be said as they made to celebrate their love inside their new home, knowing everything was now perfect with her here.

* * *

It was before dawn the next day that he woke early and had been standing outside and looking to the sky, his mind on other things. He had left Gwen to sleep but she sensing where he was join him, "Kevin what are you doing?" Kevin turn to see Gwen wearing a long tunic that reach to her thighs and knowing would have to get her some clothes since she plan to stay with him. Or at least he hope she was…

"Just thinking of life outside our universe." Gwen looked at him skeptical before he caved in, "Ok you caught me but I was thinking of something?"

"Like what?" She was going to leave until he told her and might as well before he had a chance to back down. "Gwen I, back when I felt you calling out to me, I wanted to come, I did but I was being a coward, a selfish coward who thought you could do better instead of being stuck with me."

"Kevin," She put her hand on him but he held it, looking her in the eye, "No let me finish, I almost let you go without realizing how much I wanted, no needed you in my life. You bring light to my darkness, you make me feel like I don't have to be alone anymore. You make me feel whole than what I felt in a real long time. Gwen what I about to ask, I want to do this right." He taking her hands and saying, "Gwendolyn will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Kevin I—" Suddenly she felt pain shot through her stomach and falling to her knees as she groan when she felt whatever it was circulating through her whole body and making her feel weak and dizzy, hot and cold at the same time.

"Gwen, Gwen you all right?" Kevin try to help her to her feet before he felt a jolt come from her hand and then look down to see she had an intricate mark there. He then looked at her and saw other changes too as she had pointed ears and a mark on her throat almost exactly like his. Gwen look at him, not sure what was going on before he helped her inside and caught a glance in the mirror, seeing herself. She stared at her reflection before reaching to touch the tip of her new ears and then turn to Kevin who looked as much confused as she was, "Wh-what happened? How did I…"

"I believe I can answer that." They turn to see a tall older gentleman with dark hair and wearing a white robe standing in the middle of their room, "Paradox what are you doing here?" Gwen turn to Kevin, "You know him?"

"Yeah he's the guy who took care of me remember?" She did and saw Kevin turn to him again, "So what's going on? Mind telling us what happened?" He never heard of this happening and perhaps Paradox could tell them so they could understand.

"It's rather simple really. Apparently when you two made an equal exchange together, your love for one another and were intimate in the other world and now here, you pass along some of your powers to her. She in our elven terms is your eternal mate. Congratulations, may you both live a long and happy life together." The two look to him then each other, Kevin grinning while taking Gwen in his arms, full of happiness at having his love with him and would for a long time.

Paradox was about to head for the door before he remember something and turn to the happy couple, "Oh and Kevin, might I suggest making more room here, you're going to need it for the little one." This made Kevin and Gwen stop and then look to each other.

"Little one? He couldn't mean, I, we…" Gwen saw Kevin reach to touch her stomach, feeling a small bit of magic inside stir and then looking up at Gwen and knowing they had conceived it during their first night together. "A child, we're going to have a baby." And taking her in his arms and twirling her around, feeling all the love and happiness as he had what he always wanted, a family to call his own.

Kevin and Gwen along with her cousin and grandfather who had also been brought to the other realm, courtesy of Paradox as they lived out the rest of their days in happiness.

* * *

A few years went by and Kevin was watching Gwen holding their infant daughter while their eldest son, Devlin went to play with his cousin Ken, the son of Ben and an elf named Julie who was his eternal mate. Kevin join Gwen and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Gwendolyn, have I told you that?" Gwen look up to her husband and return the smile, "Yes and I love you too Kevinstileskin."

And so they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: As for king mike, he met a witch who married him and then stole all his gold and moved to Viva Las Vegas leaving him to deal with the debt and kids. That all for now until next time but here's the new chapter coming up call Red and Mr. Big Bad Wolf, a little warning it might be M so be warned for lemons and stuff.


End file.
